Night of Passion
by Alchemist1917
Summary: This is a chapter coming up in my story, Mind Game. Rated M for lemon


(Room)

After he lead her back to his room after their encounter in the hallway, Taran looked at her, asking her silently if this is what she really wanted. She nodded and the two pulled into a kiss. As they kissed, he locked the door via a Force command from his hand. Nobody, or anything, would be bothering them tonight. He even made sure that the speaker in his room was switched to off.

He slowly pushed her to the bed, walking as slowly as possible in order for them to not trip over each other. When they got there, he gently pushed her onto the bed, lying on her back. She gazed up at him and saw the love and devotion in his eyes. She was truly amazed by his appearance at the moment, seeing how affectionate he could be.

He slowly came down, hovering over her as he gazed at her blue eyes. She lifted her hand, using the Force to dim the lights. It instantly became a little dark, but it was light enough for them to tell their features without squinting. His eyes seemed to glow a little in the dark, creating such a beautiful light that flickered in them.

Slowly, he took his tunic and undershirt off. She helped him with the undershirt, taking it off slowly as their emotions swam around the room. When it was taken off of him, they both threw it to the floor. Her gaze fixed upon his upper body, seeing his developing form. His pecs and abs were present, but they weren't chiseled. It just meant that he would still be soft to hold close to her instead of hard.

He followed her gaze, smiling a little when he knew what she was looking at. He came up to her again, his lips finding hers as he settled on top of he. Unknowingly, she spread her legs out to give him a room, prompting a low moan to escape their lips. He slowly moved away from her lips down to her neck, biting and sucking on the side of it as sensually as possible. This wasn't going to be one of their quick makeout sessions, this was taking the final step in their relationship, and they had all the time in the world.

She was breathing shallowly, her breath coming out in contolled breaths that were almost gasps. His hand went to her lekku, gliding over it slowly before takinga hold and rubbing it as gently as possible. He knew he had to be very careful with them, knowing that part of her brain was inside them. She begin to lightly moan, clutching his back as his mouth moved to her lekku, breathing slowly on it before he began to lightly lick up and down part of it. Her nails bit into his back as he continued. When he took the tip into his mouth and began sucking, she scratched him and moaned loudly. Luckily the room was soundproof.

"Taran," she moaned. A part of him yelled in triumph when she moaned his name. Still sucking on the tip, his hand rubbed up and down her lekku, sending shockwaves pf pleasure throughout her body. She could feel her entire body heating up, and one area was especially warm.

Taran licked her tip one last time before coming back to her lips and kissing her heatedly. Her arms wrap around his neck, bringing him in closer as their lips mashed together. His hands went to her waist, feeling her exposed skin. His hands traveled up, but her hands stopped them. He sensed fear in her when he let their kiss go.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Can you get up for a minute?" she asked just as quietly. He obliged and got off her, letting her up into a sitting position.

"Can you turn around?" she asked. She seemed very fearful at the time, and he wanted to hold and comfort her, but he respected her wishes. He turned around, his back to her, and waited patiently for what she wanted to do. After a full minute, he called him.

"Okay, you can turn around," she said. When he turned around, his breath caught in his throat.

She was naked before, well part way. Her legs were closed tightly together and one arm covered her breasts. Her skin around her cheeks was dark-red, him knowing that she was blushing from embarassment.

Taran crawled over to her, one hand holding the arm covering her breasts as he looked at her.

"Why are you afraid?" he said softly.

"I'm embarassed," she said quietly.

"Don't be, you're beautiful," he said. Slowly he pried his arm away from her breasts, revealing them to him for the first time. He'd felt on them numerous times, but this was the first time he'd laid eyes on their naked beauty. They befit her body, an average size. They were full and perky, her nipples dark gray. Taran focused back onto her eyes, staring deeply into them before he leaned over and kissed her lightly.

Her eyes immediately closed when he did, her arms wraping around his neck to pull him in closer to her. When he felt her nipples pressed up to his bare chest, he felt himself sink even more into lust. His hands unknowling slipped forward, starting from her belly until they were rubbing her breasts, massaging them slowly. She moaned into his mouth, letting him know how pleasurable it was. His fingertips found her nipples, pinching them in a way that had her jolt forward onto him into his lap. He fell backwards with her on top of him, still pinching her nipples as she moaned deeply in his mouth.

Her hands went from around his neck to down to his chest, massaging his pecs and abs, ghosting over his nipples too. He moaned too, his hands traveling from her breasts to her back, rubbing up and down its length before finding their way to her butt. When he squeezed, she moaned deeper into his mouth before the need for oxygen became apparent between the two. Breathing in deeply to regain their breath, they went at it again, their tongues massaging one anothers.

His hands that were squeezing her butt went back up until one was squeezing her breast and the other rubbing her lekku, making sure to be delicate with them. Her moans became louder as he worked wonders on her body, making her clutch onto him even tighter. The way he could bring so much pleasure to her made her feel like she was ready to black out.

His hand on her lekku eventually slid down, stopping for a minute to cup her free breast before sliding down to her belly, and then even lower.

She let go of their kiss when he felt his fingers brush past her sacred area. He could feel the wetness already on there, and he almost made another discovery: she had no hair.

_"Oh yeah, Togrutas have no hair on their bodies,"_ he thought. She let out a low, feminine moan, letting him know the effect he had on her. Slowly, he began rubbing her again. She buried her head in the cleft of his neck and let him have his way with her, gasping, panting, and moaning from his efforts. The combined pleasure resonating from her core and her breast was driving her wild. Her body heated up, and he could feel the heat going off from her core in waves as the wetness collected onto his hand. Her hands tightened on his shoulders as her volume increased with each second of pleasure.

Taran could feel his pants getting unbearably tight, his erection straining against the fabric. She took notice of it by sensing his emotions and brought her hands down to his pants, finding the belt that held them up and taking them off. She sat up so that she was straddling his hips while he continued rubbing on her wetness. Still moaning, she took off his belt and lifted herself off enough to pull his pants down. Under his pants was his underwear, which resembled something like boxers which were all black.

Still rubbing her, he sat up to kiss her, their tongues battling it out as his hand moved vigorously on her flower and massaging her breast as her arms went back around his back, still moaning in his mouth, her breasts pressed against his chest. When they let go for air, they stared deeply into each other eyes as his rubbing slowed. They could sense the others emotions, knowing full well what they wanted.

Taran removed his hand from her flower, seeing her juices all over his hand. It turned him on enough to come up with an idea. He placed his hands under her thighs, getting her off of him sitting on the bed. He moved down with her, kissing her again as she sat up, her arms behind her to keep her up as he sat on his knees and leaned forward. After kissing her swollen lips, he began kissing down her body, starting at her neck again. He sensually kissed the flesh present there as his tongue licked the exposed areas. She was lightly panting now, her chest rising and falling by his ministrations.

Eventually, he went down till he was kissing the top of her breasts. His hands on the sides of her belly, he went down farther till he was kissing her nipples. Hearing her moans rise, he took the bud into his mouth and began to suckle on it.

Her breath stopped for a quick moment before she moaned again, this time louder. As he sucked on her nipple, her right hand came up and held his head in place.

"Keep going," she whispered, barely able to contain her quiet volume. He obliged, sucking on her nub harder, rolling it around his tongue. She brushed his hair as he continued, her moans escalating and her need for him increasing tenfold. He switched breast so that the other one didn't go unattended, grabbing the breast he was just sucking on and pinching the nipple. Her panting increased as she felt herself wetten more and her need for him increased tenfold.

Taran, sensing her needs, kissed down from her breasts down her flat, taut stomach. He ran his tongue inside her navel, feeling her hand clench onto his back before he moved down. She silently, with the Force, begged him to keep going farther. Soon he came down to her naked flower.

Seeing it right in front of him was one word: breathtaking. Her rosy lips were covered with her juices, which were coming out like a waterfall. He kissed just above it, letting his intentions known to her. She braced herself with what was to come, her arms supporting her up behind her. Finally, he kissed her drenched flower.

"Ah!" she moaned very loudly, sucking a deep breath before she let it out. His lips pressed against her lips everytime he kissed it, sometimes staying a little to suck on her lips. Her taste was insatiable. He craved for more and more of it. He swithced his style from kissing to licking, catching more of her juices onto his tongue. He occasionally sucked too, capturing more. This made her go crazy, panting heavily and moving her left hand on the top of his head, pressing him farther into her. Adding excitement to her pleasure, he began to lick her core.

"Taran," she moaned, her breathing and panting increasing as his tongue pressed between her lips and parted them, catching every drop of her sweet nectar. He could feel his member throbbing violently with every moan she gave, and he wanted to fix that problem as soon as possible. He pressed deeper into her, his tongue slowly, but sensually licking all around her insides. Her hips bucked into his tongue to make him go deeper into her, his tongue just barely brushing her clit as he snaked his way in, swirling inside of her. Ahsoka was losing herself in a world of unimaginable pleasure. Her moans escalated, and the feeling in her belly was getting hotter and hotter. Her toes curled as she felt the pressure build, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Feeling that his tongue couldn't delve in any more, he began to thrust it in and out of her opening. Her hand on his head tightened as she felt the feeling about to take hold. Taran could sense her about to, going faster and faster. Just five minutes after he first began to taste her, she let it all out.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as the feeling of pleasure washed over her. Her core tightened around his tongue as she came, her juices splasing out slightly, getting onto his mouth and a little on his chin. He drank down all she had to offer. Her taste was nothing else but delicious. It was all the sweet things he ever tasted combined, and amplified ten times better. It left a bitter aftertaste, but he didn;t mind the least. Once her core was cleaned off, he kissed back up her stomach, around her breasts, and to her neck as she regained her breathing. Sighing, she kissed him fiercely. Her tongue tasted herself on his lips, but she didn't mind. If at all, it was a bit of a turn on.

He kissed her with as much passion as she was. He felt her hands take his pants down, leaving him in his underwear. Seeing the bulge that was there, she knew he wanted this just as much as she did. Slipping her hand under the brim of the fabric, she brought it down too. She saw how hardened he was, feeling herself heat up inside. He was displayed out for her, and only her. It made her feel emotional. He felt her emotions running high and cupped her cheek. His eyes and mind said all he needed to.

_"I love you."_

She smiled again, kissing him an bringing him down on top of her. His member was pressed to her core. The two moaned as the little movements they made made their genitals grind into each other. It felt amazing how even from the outside she was slick and wet still. They moaned together as his member slid up and down between the lips of her core. He could feel every ounce of pleasure coursing through his and her bodies as they kissed each other to stifle their moans a little. She couldn't take much more of this as her head settled onto his shoulder and her nails scrateched his arms.

"Taran, I need you," she said in his ear. He stopped as he positioned his member to her core.

"Okay," he said, his eyes filled with passion and love. They both knew what to do from here on out. He sat on his knees, looking down at her body. Her cheeks were flushed, lips at full pout, her breasts rising and falling with each slow breath she took. Her womanhood seemed to glisten. His hand cupped her cheek, assuring her he would be gentle. It went down the curve on her neck and rested softly on her left breast. He used his other hand to position his member to her core as he slid forward till he was right on top of her again. Her arms wrapped around his back as she felt it begin to slide in. It felt good at first, until his tip made it inside. She cringed from the feeling of it, yelping a little in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, feeling guilty at having caused her pain in the middle of so much pleasure.

"It's fine, keep going," she said. Her nails bit into his skin, and he knew she was lying about it.

"Ahsoka, I..."

"Please, just keep going," she said. Her plea went right to his heart. He nodded and proceeded to place himself all the way inside her as slowly and gently as possible. As he pressed deeper inside of her, he felt her virgin barrier. When he pushed into it, she grabbed his back harder and yelled in pain, her feet, pressing into his thighs.

"Ahsoka?"

"Break it," she said.

"But I don't want to..."

"Taran, I'll be fine. Please, just do this for me," she said, smiling up at him despite the pain. He felt his heart melt as he looked on her face. Her brave front was like a morale booster for him. To put up with this much pain, all for him, made every part of his body warmer. She cupped his cheeked as he smiled at her too, his hand holding the one on his cheek. He nodded and made ready to take the plunge. She braced herself for it, her hands on his shoulders. She nodded. In one thrust the barrier gave away and he was deeply seated inside of her.

She screamed from the pain, her nails digging into his shoulders, nearly breaking skin. She felt her core stretch as she took him all in. Her legs uninstinctively wrapped around his waist, hugging him tightly. A few tears leaked out of her eyes as she tried to regain her regular breathing without yelping in pain. The pain she felt was sharp and hard, making it near unbearable if he was thrusting inside of her immediately afterwards, but he wasn't. Seeing her in pain was too much for him. He kissed away her tears and around her face to try and ease the pain as much as possible for her. It didn't do much, but it helped. He made sure he didn't move at all or else he would cause more pain.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly, cradling her head into his neck as he stroked her lekku.

"It's okay, this was suppose to happen," she said, stroking his cheek. "I'm glad I felt this with no one else but you." Her eyes shined up to him, still watery from her recent tears, but nonetheless containing a light of inner happiness. He softly kissed her, sighing into the kiss. She cupped his cheek as they kissed each other. The pain was subsiding somewhat, but not a lot, but she didn't care in the slightest. It was only him that she cared for at the moment. They softly drew apart as they readied for what was next.

"I'll be as gentle as possible," he said. She nodded, her hands going down to the sides of his chest, feeling his muscles and ribs.

"Okay, you can start," she said. Still looking down at her, his hands on near the sides of her head, he thrust in. She hissed through her teeth at the sharp intake of air she had to take to lessen the pain she was feeling. She felt him slowly slide out until he was halfway out of her, then push back in until he was firmly inside of her again. He kept this same method up, letting her adjust to the new feeling.

He knew she was still in pain, but for him it was the exact opposite. He had never felt this much pleasure racking through his body. She was wet, and very tight, and the experience made it seem like he was in the Spirit World. He kept going slowly, sometimes slower if another painful yelp echoed from her throat. She tried desperately to feel some amount of pleasure, but all there was was pain. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she felt something. It was small, but it was there. As he pumped into her, he couldn't help but feel guilty for her pain. He could feel it everytime he thrusted. Suddenly, her moan went from one of pain to one of something else for a minute.

"Soka?" he said.

"I'm fine, don't stop," she said breathlessly. For a minute, pure pleasure was all she felt from his last thrust, soo returned back to the way it was. She wondered how did it happen as he wondered the same thing. Suddenly, it happened again. Taran looked down to see that a small of portion of his member was brushing a tiny bit of her clit. One of his hands went down and softly began to rub it. Ahsoka felt, for a few moments, nothing but pleasure. It was mind-racking to her, and it made Taran feel less guilty on the inside, a feeling that was rapidly diminishing. When his hand came back up, she felt only pleasure, a little pain somewhere in the background.

"Better?"

"Yes!" she nearly screamed. Her arms wrapped tighter around him as her head rolled to the side. He sped up a bit, driving his member a little deeper with each thrust. Ahsoka never felt so good before. What was even better was that she was sharing this experience with Taran. Her hands went to his back, scratching lightly with each thrust. His mouth went to her neck, sucking lightly as his stoked her sides. She felt like she was in bliss from his ministrations.

Taran could feel her walls clenching on to him, sometimes easily and other times as tight as a glove. Something deep inside of him wanted to pound her hard and fast, but he wanted to make this last longer. Neverthless he sped up just slightly to ease the suffering of the animal inside of him, for a moment. Her arms and legs squeezed him tighter to her. He felt his entire body heat up from this as their bodies began to sweat profusely from their body temperatures heating up and their lovemaking.

"Ahsoka-a-ah! So good," he moaned. His eyes were shut tight as their lovemaking made him feel as if he were flying in the clouds. As he thrust into her, she began to move up into him, thrusting her hips up to meet him. The effect was instantaneous. They were soon moaning uncontrollably. They felt like they were in heaven right now as they clung to one another as their climax began to rapidly approach.

"Taran...I...I'm...c-cu...," Ahsoka tried to say. They each other tightly as they rammed into each other as hard as possible to reach completion. It only took a matter of seconds before they both reached their climax at the exact same time.

"AWWWW!" the two lovers yelled at the top of their voices as her walls clenched viciously onto his member. His shaft began to pulse wildly and soon his hot seed barreled into her waiting core. Her eyes shot open for a moment before they closed tightly again as she felt his hot essence inside her. It felt so incredibly satisfying that she didn't realize she had came again until she felt her core clench again, causing more of his seed to enter her.

The two heavily panted, still tightly wrapped together in their arms. His breath tickled her lekku and montrals as she breathed in the smell of his sweaty hair. Even after this type of physical labor he still smelled so intoxicating.

Ten minutes passed by as the two lovers regained their breathing. Taran sat up shakily, using his two arms to hover slightly above as he remained inside of her, her legs still wrapped around his waist. Steadily, he kissed her for what seemed like ages, but Ahsoka savored every second of it. Her arms wrapped around his neck to bring her more into it. When they ended it they stared deeply into the others' eyes.

"That was...I can't even describe it in words," said Taran.

"I loved it, just like I love you," she said. He smiled down at her as she returned his smile, both their faces showing how much they deeply loved the other. Taran slid out of her and rested on his side, wrapping his arms around her from behind. As she hugged his arms, his let go.

"One minute," he said quietly. His hand went down to hover over her entrance. She saw his fingers move as if he were Waterbending with them. He made a pulling motion with it and saw a small orb of his semen flow out from her core. It hovered in midair before it floated over to the sink and was spilled down the drain.

"I can't get you pregnant," he said before he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Not yet," he said to her softly. Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat from what he said.

"You mean it?" she said.

"Yes, one day," he said, kissing her back lekku. She pulled his arms tighter around her as she sighed happily.

"I love you Taran," said Ahsoka.

"I love you too Ahsoka," said Taran.

"Taran, since it is your birthday, can I give you another present?" said Ahsoka.

"And what would that be?" he said. He felt her move out of his arms and felt her climb into the sheets. He felt her breaths go down from his stomach to even lower...

"Soka, what are...ahh!" he moaned when he felt her hand wrap around his newly erected manhood. He didn't even register he was still hard after what they'd just done. He felt her stroke him slowly before she built up some speed. Her hands felt so soft on his member as she pumped up and down his length. He was giving shallow, deep breaths as he tried to control himself. All thoughts of control were lost when he felt his head get enveloped by her mouth.

He moaned loudly as he felt her tongue snake around the rest of his member, still stroking him at the same time. Her tongue felt so soft and wet as she sensually licked every part of his manhood, making sure to focus more pressure on his sensitive head. His hands went to her head to keep her there as he moaned softly, but his volume was slowly increasing after every second.

Hearing him like this, she sped up. She bobbed her head up and down, finding a rhythmn that she liked, and judging from his reactions he was loving the hell out of it.

"Oh spirits, Ahsoka," he moaned. She looked up at him as her mouth continued to pleasure him in the most hypnotic way. Her eyes seemed to glow with the lust she shared for him, and his eyes returned the same thing. Her other hand went up to his pec, finding his nipple. She pinched it slightly and he let out a loud moan that sent a little extra blood down to his nether regions. She felt his girth get slightly bigger, and she could taste his pre-cum. She knew he was getting close. Her hand started to stroke him fast as she moved her tongue in all ways around his member.

His hands that were on her head pressed slightly more on lekku, his nails biting into her skin as he felt his release about to hit.

"Ahsoka, I'm about to...OH SPIRITS!" yelled Taran. His orgasm hit him like a massive tidal wave. He felt his load spray out of his member into Ahsoka's mouth still connected to him. Ahsoka felt his hot release in her mouth, but what schocked her was the volume of it all. Sure she had felt it inside of her, and that was an impressive amount, but this was near unbelievable. She found it hard to keep it all in her mouth, but she tried her best. A small bit of his escaped her lips and dribbled down to her chin, but the rest she was able to keep inside mouth. When his orgasm was done she swallowed it.

To her surprise, Taran tasted absolutely delicious. She knew that men's semen was mostly a salty combination of different body factors, but his tasted just completely yummy. It must have been due to his regular diet, which was mostly for fruits or vegetables than meat, courtesy of his time with the Air Nomads when all he could eat was nonmeat, but his Earth Kingdom upbringing made him have meat right after his visits there.

When his orgasm died down, Taran slumped on the bed, breathing heavily. Ahsoka licked the rest of his seed off her chin and lay down next to him, her eyes as seductive as they were when she started. He smiled at her, his hand going to her cheek.

"Didn't know you were capable of doing that," he said.

"For you, I'm capable of anything," she said. He leaned forward and kissed her, this kiss one of the longest and most passionate she ever received. It made her go light-headed just from the sheer effect. When it was done they stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like hours before she moved her onto his chest, sighing deepily and running her cheek over the smooth texture. He rubbed her lekku throughout, making her sigh contentily every now and again. They continued this until sleep took over, both with a small, contempt smile on their face, their bodies together and their legs entwined after their heated night of romance.


End file.
